


I'm not the only one

by moonlightlourry



Category: One Direction (Band), Sam Smith (Musician)
Genre: Cheating, Crossdressing, Emotional AU, Future AU, Harry Styles - Freeform, I suck at tags, Louis Tomlinson - Freeform, M/M, One Shot, harry and louis husbands, larry stylinson - Freeform, one direction - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-05
Updated: 2015-05-05
Packaged: 2018-03-29 05:01:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,594
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3883258
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moonlightlourry/pseuds/moonlightlourry
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>where harry and louis are married and louis finds out harry is cheating on him with a girl so louis dresses up as one. (a one shot based on i'm not the only one by sam smith)</p>
            </blockquote>





	I'm not the only one

**Author's Note:**

> this is my personal fave out of all the one shots i've written so far, so i'm gonna put it up as my first post here in AO3 yay!!
> 
> p.s. it would fit well with the mood if you listen to sam smiths song 'im not the only one' which is where i got this from. xx

 

 

Louis lays back down on the bed again after cooking breakfast, to look at the sleeping form of the love of his life.

Harry's long curls falling carelessly in his face, he stares at him with a smile of appreciation. Thinking of how lucky he is to have such a beautiful human being in his life.

A quiet snore makes it's way out of Harry's agape lips, his eyes were closed shut, his eyelashes fluttering. He looked so fragile and peaceful. Louis can't help but to caress the soft cheeks of Harry, admiring his every feature.

Harry suddenly opens his eyes, blinking as he adjusts to the light. A smiling Louis coming to view.

"Good Morning sunshine" Louis coos, and Harry gives him a sweet smile.

"Good Morning to you too, Beautiful" Harry says and Louis' heart warms, he didn't know if it was from happiness or the fact that Harry never said it to him before, and he knows something is up. 

Harry suddenly sits up as if he remembered something important that he needs to do, He looks at the clock in panic sighs in relief when he saw that it was still early. He stands up and goes to the bathroom to take a bath.

Louis was shocked, because usually he would eat the food he would prepare before taking a bath, and sometimes they will even take a bath together. Something is up that Louis is curious to know about.

"Haz, Why won't you eat first? Where are you going?" He knocks on the door.

"I have something to do at work, they need me for today" Harry says from the bathroom and Louis frowns.

"But you promised me we will be going out today" He pouts, even if Harry can't see him.

"I'm sorry lou, It's just really urgent. I promise to make it up to you once I get the time" Harry says and Louis hears the water running so he used it as a signal to stop talking, he went to the kitchen and made a pack lunch for his _husband_ , So he can at least taste what he prepared.

Harry walks out of the room, his trousers on, his button up shirt half undone, Louis stands up and walked close to Harry to button his shirt, he slowly buttons it up, touching the skin of the boys stomach hoping that it will turn him on and decide to make up then and there, instead of leave him alone for the day.

Louis kisses Harry's neck as he buttons the second to the last one just at his collarbones, Harry holds his shoulder and slightly pushes him.

"Louis, I told you I'm in a hurry. I don't need you wasting my time" Harry explains rather harshly, he turns back and finished his shirt, sprayed cologne and went back to their room to probably get his suitcase.

Louis was left standing in front of the mirror, stunned at what Harry said, He wanted to shout at him but stopped himself, he picked up the bag of food he prepared for the boy and followed him to the room.

"Take this Haz, You can eat it while you're in the car" He lends it to him.

"I'll just get a coffee on my way there, Thank you anyways" Harry says with a cold stare.

"Please, I cooked it just for you" Louis prods, putting the bag on Harry's hands, pleading with his eyes for him to take it.

"I don't need it" Harry didn't grabbed on it properly so it fell on the floor when Louis removed his grip from it. The contents of the container spill on the carpeted floor. 

"Now look what happened, I'm going, I'll be back late don't wait for me" Harry groans because his shoes almost got wet of coffee, nevertheless he gave Louis a soft kiss to the lips before turning back to walk out of the house.

Louis kneels with tears in his eyes, he picks up the spoiled food, while doing so, he heard the telephone ring, he didn't bother answering since he is not expecting a call from anyone.

It went on voice mail and a voice of a girl sounds from the small phone apparatus.

_"Hey Harry Baby, I'll be late for maybe a few minutes? But I'll be there wait for me alright? I'm pumped to see you again, It's been a long time, I miss you"_

Louis almost drops what he was holding, at the flirtatious voice of an American girl,His heart immediately breaks and tried to convince himself that it is just one of Harry's many girl friends before they met. To make sure though Louis thought of calling one of Harry's co-workers.

"Uh-Hello Li?" Louis asks nearly about to puke, from anxiety

"Oh, Hey Louis? What's up? Is Harry causing you any trouble?" Their friend asks with a chuckle.

"I just wanted to ask if you have work today? Or something that you need to finish ?" He asks a lump forming in his throat, anxious to confirm his suspicion.

"Nope, We're actually ahead of everything, Why'd you ask?" Liam asks his voice suddenly with concern.

"Oh Okay, Thank you" He simply says his voice already shaking.

"Is there some-" Louis hangs up before the guy from the other line hears his cries of hurt and despair.

He felt all along that Harry is cheating, but he didn't take notice until now that Harry canceled their own plans just to meet up and hook up with someone else, and what hurt more to him is that, that someone is a girl.

Louis felt so low about himself. He can't accept the fact that Harry wants girls more than him, he hates the fact that he can't give his husband the pleasure and happiness that he needs as a guy.

If you think of it, Harry is not really gay, he's bisexual so it is really possible for him to still fall for a girl it hurt a lot for Louis, they're fckin' married, bonded they even went to the states just to get married and now after a year. Harry is already breaking his vows.

It hurt alot, like his heart is being run down by a ten wheeler truck every second, But Louis can't bring himself to hate Harry, He loved him so much he is ready to act like nothing is happening and they are happy with each other 

He did everything to preoccupy himself for the day, clean the dishes until they're grease free and shining, wash the clothes even if they're already clean enough, sweep the floor even if there's no dust anymore.After a while of doing chores he thought of a plan.

"Am I not enough for him? Then I am going to be" He says with a crazy laugh, staring at himself in the mirror, his eyes already red and puffy from the crying.

He took a bath and cleaned himself thoroughly for hours and hours until he felt that he was already so clean and sparkly.

He got the make up kit that he has been hiding since they lived here, and put on some for him to look like a girl, he did his best to put it on and make himself beautiful, he even wore a long, blonde and curly wig.

He got the dress that his friend gave him on his wedding day, he never got to wear it until now, he thinks it's the time.

He thinks that maybe if he looked like a girl, with boobs and long hair and all Harry will never look at any other girls anymore, because he will already have Louis.

It was a challenge for him to not cry after putting all the make up in his face, he stuffs the fake silicon boob on his chest for him to have breasts like a girl. For a normal person he probably looked like a lunatic, but Louis didn't care, his only purpose is to make Harry happy and if looking like a girl will make him content with Louis then he will do it, that is how much he loves Harry.

"Is this enough now?" He asks himself ln the mirror, brushing his long blonde wig.

He hears the front door open and he walks out of the room, the heels of the stilettos his wearing click every time he takes a step.He walks seductively to Harry, who has his jaw dropped, even if his ankles are already hurting so much for tripping plenty of times while practicing how to walk earlier.

"What The?" Harry exclaims and stiffens, as Louis wraps his arms around the boy who dropped his suitcase on the floor.

"Shh, I love you" Louis whispers in his ear, ignoring the scent of a girl, the lipstick stain on the collar of his shirt and the hickey that is in his soft spot, that Louis knew so well.

Louis closes his eyes and puts his lips to Harry's giving him a long kiss with his red lipsticked lips. Tears running down his face as he does so.

He loved Harry so much that he continued kissing him even if it was too painful to do so, with the taste of cherry on Harry's lips that surely belonged to a girl.

"I love you too baby" Harry whispers to the kiss and with that Louis knew too well that he is really not the only one, Because they never call each other baby.

 


End file.
